A Cut to Remember
by Vampire Meep
Summary: What it Bella was emo? What if she cut herself on purpose on that firat day in science? what if edward thenlost it in class? What would the class think of this thirst for blood....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own the twilight series**

**I also changed some things like her schedule for school**** and her ****teachers**** names.**

**A CUT TO REMEMBER CHAPTER 1**** – ****emo**** girl**

Joy first day of school in Forks. I really don't care about school. I don't care about anything. I have scars running up and down my arms. And scabs on my wrist. I cut myself every day then lick at the blood like a _vampire_.

I lazily put on my cloths. Not caring what I put on. My hair has been dyed black, I have black nail polish. And I write poetry. I'm your typical emo girl. I doubt that there will be any emos, I doubt there will be even an wemo ( wannabe emos.) Just because I am emo does not mean I don't have friends back in Phoenix I used have to really good friends. We looked like clones their names were Emo (yes that is a real name it means "serious") and Roxy. Emo became emo because he was always teased about his name so he turned emo. Roxy has been emo forever like me. Emo, Roxy and I did everything together we even cut ourselves together but now I am in this dull town. There is no chance of anything happening. The chances of getting killed is like zero percent. Damn town.

I walked into the fount office to a desk that had an old lady seated by it. The lady looked at me like I was an alien from outer space. Like she has never seen an emo before. She probably has not. "I'm Bella Swan the unfortunate new girl" I said sighing. "Oh, yes" she said finally breaking her stare at me. Here is your schedule. I turned away once I had the paper in my hands without a thank you I could care less. I looked at the schedule. Danm it I had gym. (authors note like (**Like I said I changed her schedule and her teachers names.**

First period: Gym , Mr. Male (**I know it's a really dumb name oh well…)**

Second period: Trig , Mrs. Bunn

Third period: Poetry Ms. Shy

Forth period: language Arts: Mr.Baschnagel

Fifth period: lunch

Sixth period: Social Studies: Mrs. Dew

Seventh period: Science: Mrs. Chaos

Great the only class I'll enjoy in poetry.

Gym was great I got hit with a ball about a hundred times. It hurt very much so I enjoyed it. Trig was ..well.. I fell asleep. In poetry I wrote a poem. Here it is.

Some say the world will end in fire,Some say in ice.From what I've tasted of desireI hold with those who favour fire.But if it had to perish twice,I think I know enough of hateTo say that for destruction iceIs also greatAnd would suffice

. (**This poem is really by Robert Frost all credit for this goes to him** its nota dark emo poem but the damn teacher has a rule "No dark, emo poems" I was really pissed at that. Oh well who cares anyway. language Arts was hell the teacher was an ass. Well I guess it's time for lunch now.


	2. Sissors cut

**a/n**** I am NOT ****emo**

A CUT TO REMEMEBER Ch 2- scissors cut

BPOV

Well lunch was…who cares. In social studies the teacher told us we have to know all fifty- three countries in Africa.

As I walked in to science, everyone looked at me like I had come back from the dead. I guess I did look that way though. The teacher told me to go sit down next to Edward Cullen, like I knew who that was but guessing that only one seat was available, The guy next to it was Edward. He had piercing black eyes and he had this look on his face like I was dinner for him. Once I sat down he slided his chair as far away from me as the table would allow. He started to culch his fists. This guy was just frecking me out. Then I just said "Hi" to him. He did not even answer. That just made me sad to think this guy does not even know me yet he just ignores me when I just try to be friendly and say hi.

I took out my cutting scissors these were the scissors I use in school to cut myself because I can't bring a knife. I took the scissors and brought it up to my wrist and pressed it against my skin- Edward then turned his head looking at me like I was a piece of food that he was about to be served-and run the knife across my wrist. A huge pool of red appeared on my wrist. Edward then grabbed my wrist and pulled it up to his mouth, and placed his lips on the cut………

**a/n sorry but I had to leave it on a cliffie….**


End file.
